The fates of love
by XxWolvereenaEvergreenxX
Summary: A tale between two unlikely people bound together by the fates, along the way there will be tragedies, drama and so much more. Will Victoria be able to handle it? (SebastianxOC, rated M for later chapters xD. Be nice, it's my first fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy this is Wolvereena here, writing my first fanfic ever, Sorry it's so short - -; they'll be longer later xD Also be nice, I'm new to writing ^^**

My name Victoria Evergreen, I am not what you would call the most average 16 year old girl. I have a dark secret almost as dark as my hair, which falls down to my mid back. My eyes are brown but when I get angry my eyes turn blood red but I never knew why. A lot of people tell me my skin is like pure snow. I'm at the top of all my classes but I don't act like it but I'm not one of the whorish wanna be bitches either. My wardrobe consists of black, my favorite color and blood red, like my eyes. My best friend Alexis Shadows is supposed to come over tonight for our monthly anime night, consisting of our favorite show Kuroshitsuji. Looking over at my large floor length mirror in the corner of my room, I check over my clothes which consisted of my favorite black chocker with a red stone in the middle, along with my black with red lacing gothic Lolita dress, fishnets and combat boots. Pulling on my fingerless black gloves I hear the doorbell ring. Opening the door expecting Lexi only to see a black hole instead. Before I could even scream I was sucked inside and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's Wolvereena here with my second chapter. I told you it would be longer xD My friend helped me out some with this. I'll try updating every week. Please review and let me know what you think ^^**

I could hear the sound of voices above me. I laid there listening to the warped sound of their voices until I remember what happened before I passed out. Quickly I tried to open my eyes and sit up only to fall back down. I started panicking, not noticing the voices had stopped. Then I felt someone pick me up and carry me, again the voices started again. A sudden calming relief washed over my body like I could trust whoever was carrying me. I drifted off into a deep sleep.

_The sun was shining gently through the large bay window, covering the room in a light orange tint. The soft hums of a woman drifted into the room where I sat. Immediately I recognized it was my mother. Getting up I slowly walked to where the humming came from but as a continued to walk the hallway stretched forward. Panicking I started to run only as if the room was running from me it stretched farther away with every step I took._

_"Mom!" I chocked, tears running down my cheeks as I ran harder. The room was no longer bright but instead black. The humming stopped and was replaced by laughter. Choking back tears I ran faster to reach my Mother. Suddenly as if a bright light was being shown in my face, the room light up, blinding me._

I jolted awake with a gasp, my mom's names on my lips, ready to spill out again from my chapped lips. Wetting them quickly I scanned the unfamiliar room. I was deffinently not in my own room, the walls were a cream color as well as the sheets I lay in. In fact everything was that creamy white color. Except for the curtains which were a dark green and gold, which were drawn back letting light shine through. About to get up I was only stopped by a silky smooth voice from the other side of the room.

"The young master and I were wondering when you would finally wake up." The smooth voice drawled out, with a slight taunting tinge to it.

Looking up, brown meets brown.

"Where am I?" My voice was hoarse as if I hadn't spoke in days. My hand quickly went to my throat, rubbing it.

"Here, drink this," The smooth voice spoke, handing me a cup of something warm. The look I sent him made him continue with a amused look on his face. "It's tea, it'll help with your little throat situation. Trust me you'll need it. Young Master as well as I are very curious about you and why you are here. And to answer your question youre in the younger master's mannor. " My eye brows shot up but I accepted the cup and drank it quickly. Glancing back at the unfamiliar man standing before me it dawned on me that I still didn't know his name. Before I could ask the strikingly attractive man, he turned heel calling after his shoulder.

"Meyrin will be in here shortly to help you with your clothing situation, then you shall be taken to my master's study to have a chat. Good day, Miss." Without even giving a second glance he was gone.

Why didn't he even ask for my name? While I was asking myself as these questions I didn't hear the door re open.

"Um, miss? Mr. Sebastian told me I was to help you dress, yes he did."

"Sebastian.." I slowly tested the name. "So that's his name."

I then looked back up at the rad headed girl before me. "So you must be Meyrin then?" Smilling brightly, Meyrin nodded happily.

"Yes I am!" The maid moved across the room to the wardrobe, pulling out some unfamiliar clothes.

Swinging my legs over the bed I noticed I wasn't wearing my own clothes but instead a long loose white dress. It kind of resembled a tunic and something grandma's wear. Looking back over at the maid my brown eyes looked down at the clothing in her arms. I could make out that it was deffinently a dress and a corset?

"Whoaaa, whoa wait, where are my clothes and what the hell are those?!" It dawned on me that everything looked like something for an antique store. Striked with panick I quickly jumped up and tried to make a run for the door, throwing it open I shot down the hallway ignoring the cries for me to stop by the red headed maid. I didn't know where my feet were taking me but I had to get out and away from here. Making a sharp turn down through another dim light hallway I saw I light seeping through the bottom of a wide French doors at the end and knew it must be my way out of this place. Reaching the doors I threw them open and ran inside expecting to be greeted with the outside only to see a young boy and Sebastian instead.

"Finally decided to join us now did you? Come take a seat and tell me, who are you and what youre doing here."


End file.
